A number of medical conditions such as compression of spinal cord nerve roots, degenerative disc disease, and spondylolisthesis can cause severe low back pain. Intervertebral fusion is a surgical method of alleviating low back pain. In posterior lumbar interbody fusion (“PLIF”), two adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together by removing the affected disc and inserting an implant that would allow for bone to grow between the two vertebral bodies to bridge the gap left by the disc removal.
A number of different implants and implant materials have been used in PLIF with varying success. Current implants used for PLIF include threaded titanium cages and allografts. Threaded titanium cages suffer from the disadvantage of requiring drilling and tapping of the vertebral end plates for insertion. In addition, the incidence of subsidence in long term use is not known. Due to MRI incompatibility of titanium, determining fusion is problematic. Finally, restoration of lordosis, i.e., the natural curvature of the lumbar spine is very difficult when a cylindrical titanium cage is used.
Allografts are sections of bone taken from a long bone of a donor. A cross section of the bone is taken and processed using known techniques to preserve the allograft until implantation and reduce the risk of an adverse immunological response when implanted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,470 discloses a method for processing a bone grafting material which uses glutaraldehyde tanning to produce a non-antigenic, biocompatible material. Allografts have mechanical properties which are similar to the mechanical properties of vertebrae even after processing. This prevents stress shielding that occurs with metallic implants. They are also MRI compatible so that fusion can be more accurately ascertained and promote the formation of bone, i.e., osteoconductive. Although the osteoconductive nature of the allograft provides a biological interlocking between the allograft and the vertebrae for long term mechanical strength, initial and short term mechanical strength of the interface between the allograft and the vertebrae are lacking as evidenced by the possibility of the allograft being expelled after implantation.
Currently commercially available allografts are simply sections of bone not specifically designed for use in PLIF. As a result, the fusion of the vertebral bodies does not occur in optimal anatomical position. A surgeon may do some minimal intraoperative shaping and sizing to customize the allograft for the patient's spinal anatomy. However, significant shaping and sizing of the allograft is not possible due to the nature of the allograft. Even if extensive shaping and sizing were possible, a surgeon's ability to manually shape and size the allograft to the desired dimensions is severely limited.
Most PLIF implants, whether threaded cages or allograft, are available in different sizes and have widths that vary with the implant height. For example, the width of a cylindrical cages will be substantially equivalent to the height. Although larger heights may be clinically indicated, wider implants are generally not desirable since increased width requires removal of more of the facet, which can lead to decreases stability, and more retraction of nerve roots, which can lead to temporary or permanent nerve damage.
As the discussion above illustrates, there is a need for an improved implant for fusing vertebrae.